New Vegas Strip
Der ' ' ist ein Ort innerhalb des Mojave-Ödland. Geschichte und Hintergrund Bevor der Große Krieg im Jahre 2077 startete, nutze Mr. House seine erhebliche Genialität und seinen Reichtum, um sicherzustellen, dass keine Raketen die Stadt Las Vegas treffen würden. Obwohl ein paar Sprengköpfe in naher Umgebung landeten, wurde der größte Teil der Stadt verschont. Dennoch war der Strip selbst nicht wieder besiedelt worden, und nach etwa 200 Jahren, begann Mr. House sofort die Suche nach einem geheimnisvollen Platin-Chip und baute das herrliche Las Vegas wieder auf. Nach dem Versenden von Sekuritron Scouts, begann Mr. House Verhandlungen mit lokalen Stämme zu seinen Beständen beträchtliche Ressourcen für ihre Hilfe auszutauschen. Einige der Stämme widerstanden, aber schließlich erlangten drei Stämmen die Gunst von Mr. House. Sie wurden die Omertas, Chairmen, und White Glove Society genannt und führen das Gommorah, das Tops und das Ultra-Luxe Kasino. Da Mr. House sich der Wiederherstellung von Las Vegas gewidmet hatte, bestand er auf die Umwandlung der Stämme in Familien mit Kulturen, die zurück nach Las Vegas glorreichen Tage. Während des Prozess, des Wiederaufbaus des Strips, kaufte Mr. House auch effektiv die Bewohner von Vault 21 "frei". Nachdem sie evakuiert wurden, hatte er die Vault ihrer nützlichen Technologien beraubt, die meisten von ihrer tatsächlichen Volumen mit Beton gefüllt, und der Eintritt in einen Souvenirshop und kleine Hotel gedreht. Während die Familien wurden den Wiederaufbau des Casinos, der Rest der Einheimischen am Werk errichten eine enorme Mauer um den Gazastreifen. When NCR traders and explorers arrived on the scene, they were amazed at the Strip and returned back to California with tales of opulence and great wealth awaiting travelers. Eventually, the NCR military itself arrived were surprised to find the Strip so well-protected and heavily policed. Though they struck a deal with Mr. House to establish a base in the area (along with control of Hoover Dam), the NCR has never had control of The Strip. After the Battle of Hoover Dam, the NCR negotiated an MP (military police) presence on the Strip, but their influence remains small. Though the tribes that became The Strip's families were once hatefully opposed to each other, the demands of Mr. House have forced the families to play nice. They continue to hold long-standing grudges, but do not act openly against each other for fear of angering Mr. House. Nachkriegszeit Der auch bekannt als ''der Strip wie man ihn im Jahre 2281 kennt, entstand in seiner Form 2274, als Sekuritrons aus dem Lucky 38 kamen, weil Suchtrupps der RNK den Hoover-Staudamm fanden. Diese Sekuritrons behaupteten, für Mr. House zu arbeiten, einen Geschäftsmann aus der Vorkriegszeit, und sie hatten eine einfache Botschaft: die Stämme, die in den Ruinen von Las Vegas hausten, befanden sich auf dem Gelände von Mr. House. Sie konnten entweder den Familien beitreten oder entfernt werden - durch Gewalt, wenn nötig. Drei Stämme nahmen sein Angebot an - die Boot Riders, die Slither Kin und ein unbenannter Stamm von Kannibalen. Die Sekuritrons gaben jedem Stamm einen Schlüssel zu einem Kasino und eine Rolle, die sie von nun an verkörpern mussten, damit sie den Strip von Las Vegas rechtzeitig zur Ankunft der RNK wieder herstellen konnten. Die RNK unterschrieb den Vertrag von New Vegas, der besagt, dass sie den alten McCarran-Flughafen und 95% des Stroms aus dem Kraftwerk haben konnten, dafür gaben sie die restlichen 5% und Essen und Wasser ab. Layout The heart of New Vegas. When entering through The Strip North Gate, Gomorrah is to the right and the Lucky 38 is to the left. Further down the street is a gate to another area of the strip, which contains The Tops casino, the Ultra-Luxe, and the Camp McCarran monorail. Beyond that, through another gate, is Vault 21, Michael Angelo's workshop and the NCR Embassy. Gebäude Einwohner Verwandte Quests Notizen * Im Pre-Release-Demos (Vorschau-Demos) des Spiels, wie eine E3 Demo für IGN, gibt es keine Tore zwischen den verschiedenen Strip-Abschnitten und das Ganze ist eine zusammenhängende Einheit. Das war gut läuft auf einer Xbox 360 in der Nähe von Release, so scheint es, dass die Trennung eine ziemlich späte Entwicklungsentscheidung wurde. Bemerkenswert ist jedoch, dass die tatsächlichen Streifen vorhanden hinter den Toren ist - obwohl die Tore dazu führen unterschiedliche "Zellen"(Cell) für das Spiel laden, der aktuelle, Full-Detail-Strip mit Arbeiten Türen vorhanden hinter jedem Tor (das ist sichtbar bei Benutzung der Konsolenkommandos 'tfc' oder 'tcl' auf PC, was der eigentliche Grund hinter Trennen des Strips noch weniger klar und einfach. Auftritte Der tritt nur in Fallout: New Vegas auf. Galerie Screen13B.jpg|As it appears in Fallout: New Vegas. New Vegas AR.jpg|As it appears in All Roads. NewVegasStripFirst.png|1st part of The Strip NewVegasStripSecond.png|2nd part of The Strip NewVegasStripThird.png|3rd and last part of The Strip Fallout New Vegas New Vegas (5).jpg|The Gomorrah Casino Fallout New Vegas New Vegas (6).jpg|The Gomorrah sign Fallout New Vegas New Vegas (8).jpg|The Lucky 38 entrance sign NewVegasLucky38.jpg|The Lucky 38 Casino NewVegasStrip.jpg|2nd part of The Strip Fallout New Vegas New Vegas (1).jpg|2nd part of The Strip Fallout New Vegas New Vegas (2).jpg|The Ultra-Luxe Casino NV Strip.png|The Lucky 38 and The Tops signs Fallout New Vegas New Vegas (3).jpg|The Tops Casino Fallout New Vegas New Vegas (4).jpg|The Lucky 38 sign NCR troopers relaxing.png|The Ultra-Luxe fountain (with NCR troopers "relaxing" on it) Fallout New Vegas New Vegas (10).jpg|The Vault 21 sign NCR_Embassy.jpg|The NCR Embassy en:New Vegas Strip ru:Стрип Kategorie:Infobox unvollständig Category:Fallout: New Vegas Orte